thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Superintendent chalmers (Comicord Revived Form)
History It began in the nowhere lands, with a nowhere man. Barbe Dogles, he was told to summon santa and satan. And so he did. Unlucky for him santa and satan hate eachother and merge into Superintendent Chalmers. Not wanting to deal with it Barbe tells Chalmers about a luncheon in the darkgrasslands of Comicord hosted by Skinner. Chalmers feel for it and knocked on the door. Being allowed in to enjoy luncheon he waits for food. Skinner the stupid fool burned his roast and steals crust burger to present it to Chalmers. Chalmers confused question his sanity and asks if Skinner had said steamed hams earlier. Skinner told him NO U and Chalmers died. Skinner throwed a pineapple at him and they fused together, making Chalmers eye yellow and reviving him. Before luncheon can be continued Chalmers hears spaghetti being touched on the roof, and climbs it to save it. On top of the roof was the Meme Reaper about to reap spaghetti because somebody said nobody toucha my spaghett so it had to be done. Chalmers (being an old meme himself) throws Meme Reaper to his death. Soon after he uses his new pineapple powers to teleport himself to the adventurers Kirby and Dedede, who had already been adventuring in the Slighty Slanted Forest. The Party Comes Together They agree to join forces before in the distance a loud screech is heard, Skinners screech. Before the party can save him they get a random encounter and fail to make it in time. With Skinner dead and Meme Reaper joining them after reaping Skinner, they travel to Mounturin to find the wizard. But soon they learn that Mounturin has been flooded by a waterfall coming from Mount Urin. During their travels they find a large section of the river poisoned with sports by none other than Charles Barkley, with his associate Gellrigard Darkspine, son of Darkspine Sonic. As they find the wizard he reveals to be Anthony, a normal looking human. And joins the party for shits and giggles. Bubbly Babes Adventure After clearing out the mountain and defeating the waterfall spawner everyone is tired and goes to take a break at the famous Bubbly Babes Resort. Not long after Gellrigard taunts them about a rare and powerful treasure somewhere in the ocean. Meme Reaper (Fucking hating Gellrigard) takes him up on it and gets the party thrown into the ocean. They find Bob the goomba in the ocean as well but he sucks so screw him. Back on shore they discover the Mario Farms. Run by Mario and Luigi (Before Chinese Cowboy form). They offer to get them supplies in exchange Mario lets them in the attic to clear out some rats to find their old treasure. Returning with the treasure Mario takes it into the basement to Luigi's dismay. Luigi had built a trans dimensional teleporter to get him and Mario back to their home dimension after mysteriously being transported to Comicord from their old home Boys and Toys. They fight him as the machine starts breaking down and transports Luigi into an alternate dimension. After that whole mess they get thrown back into the ocean and fight Gellrigard in his yellow submarine at the entrance to the treasure cave. They win easily and find the treasure is a book about funny fart jokes. Foggy Frontier At wits end Anthony suggests they travel to the Foggy Frontier to take care of some old friends. Before they can even get halfway through the Mist Forest they get captured by the 3 knights, the best knight, the amazing knight, and the dark knight. Kirby breaks them out of prison by succing the guards and the walls. As they arrived in the village they are given the task of defeating the knights after they seperated to cause mayhem. They traveled to the blizzard route and crystal caves and easily defeated the best and amazing knight and aquired the castle keys to the castle on top of Mount Tutrice. The climb of Mount Tutrice is a long one fraught with many guards until they reach the top and find all 3 Knights at the top ready to fight. But before they are defeated they summon the mighty megaknord which is easily defeated. Entering the Tower With the top of the mountain conquered the entrance to the cloud city is open and the party acends the clouds to find the Tower of Almighty Evil has been awoken by evil forces, the entrance is locked and the party is told by Gellrigard that the key lies in the Night Desert inside the Nook Desert (no it's not confusing). The desert proves to be more like a large amount of sand hills and the party comes across an oasis, and Charles Barkley who is about to poison the entire oasis with sports before being defeated easily. As the party finds the Night Desert Gellrigard warns them about unforseen terrors within as sight is limited. Before they can get to the bottom a large underworld portal opens blocking the path causing them to enter it and being sent to the Meme Underworld, Meme Reapers home. Not much really happens until they get to Death's Castle and exit through the surprisingly unguarded exit portal. Transported to exactly where they needed Chalmers goes to grab the key, but is shot by a cloaked figure as they escape. As Chalmers dies the mysticism of the Night Desert as well as his pineapple blood converge into one reviving him again now with 2 yellow eyes and a stand. Hamfist, which chokes people. With the key aquired and Chalmers newfound power they break into the Tower and confront Gellrigard on the 2nd to last floor before they have their final battle. Gellrigard joins the party afterward believing them to be the true saviors and not liking the real villain on the top floor. Charles Barkley. He wanted to poison the world until everyone would slam and jam. As he dies the entire party is struck by lightning and Anthony walks forward revealing his evil plans the whole time. Betrayed But before he does any real revealing he flies into space as the party gives chase in a conviently located space craft. As they rise into space Anthony ignites space itself as the final battle takes place. With his defeat laughing can be heard from afar as 3 figures reveal themselves. Brendan, Andrew, and Scott. The creators of Boys and Toys originally a game they had created a year before Comicord. But with the cosmic timeline being corrupted by Barbe creating Chalmers Comicord formed over Boys and Toys leaving most of the game and residents gone from existence. Anthony originally from this universe had his memory erased until Brendan came to him and revealed his past. Causing them to create monsters and evil to ruin the land until they gained enough power to revert the universe back to when it was, deleting Chalmers and all of Comicord forever. Eventually fighting and winning Chalmers banishes them from space as Anthony and Gellrigard seemingly disappear. When the party returns Chalmers is crowned king of Comicord. Soon a seen showing Gellrigard and Anthony on a cliff side discuss about their next plan, go to the next continent and ruin the plot for fun and become it's protangonists. It fades to black before a "to be continued is shown. Revived state When Chalmers was revived the pineapple inside his skin body and blood made him immune to most acids, as well as a strange need to chop things. As well as granting him many healing powers to make him the cleric and support character of the party. Category:Shit Character Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Fusion